(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a front loading disc player.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Front loading disc players have a disc transfer mechanism for transferring a disc to be played back from a position outside of a player housing into a playback position, i.e., onto a turntable, and then positioning the disc on the turntable. Thereafter, the turntable is rotated about its own axis and a pickup means is moved radially over the disc along an information-recorded disc surface to reproduce the recorded information.
Some conventional front loading disc players only house one disc at a time and play back one side of the disc housed in the disc player. For playing back both sides of a disc or a number of discs successively in such a front loading disc player, it has been necessary to eject and load the disc or discs for turning the disc upside down or replacing the disc with another disc. The user of the disc player has been troubled by such a disc handling process.
There has been proposed a front loading disc player having two pickup means that are positioned so as to sandwich a disc placed on a turntable. In this proposed front loading disc player, both sides of the disc can be played back without ejecting and reloading the disc. However, the front loading disc player of this type is expensive to manufacture since the two costly pickup means must be employed.